A typical voice communication device, such as a cellular phone, has a receiver (speaker) located at a top portion of the device and a transducer (microphone) located at a bottom portion. A user of the device generally holds and orients it by a side of his head such that the speaker is near his ear and the microphone is near his mouth.
Additionally, the device may have hands-free functionality. One implementation of the hands-free functionality is to have a speaker located on the back of the device. However, when that device is placed on a hard flat surface like a desktop, the surface blocks the speaker and the sound from the speaker is muted and muffled.
A smaller device, such as a tiny cellular phone, has a rounded back, such that the back does not sit flat against the surface, thereby preventing the speaker from being fully blocked when lying on a flat surface. However, having a rounded back allows the device to pitch on the surface.
There is a need for a speaker arrangement for communication devices which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.